YAMI NO GAME!
by supernovasword
Summary: I Tara Ewing am friends with Yugi Mutou, but a bully named Ushio starts trouble, with Yugi's help will he put an end to Ushio for good?


**it is just you typical day in the town of Domino! I sit in Domino High School waiting for class to be over and we would soon go home or have another reassess session. Pretty soon the bell rang and everyone left the room except for a boy named Yugi Mutou, i saw him sit in the back of the class by himself, so i get up and walk over to him. "Hey Yugi, why are you over here by yourself?" He looks up and smiles gently. "Oh hey Tara, I'm just putting the puzzle together" I smiled and took out one of the pieces out of the golden Egyptian box. "It's still taking you forever huh?" "Yeah, i feel horrible, because i styed up for a few nights figuring it out" **

**"Wow, how long ago did your grand-dad find this thing?" Yugi shrugged as he took the piece out of my hand. "He found it 20 years ago, then just the other day he gave it to me as an 18th birthday present" He then closed the box and put it back in his shoulder bag. "Hey have you heard of Dule Monsters?" I shook my head. "No i haven't, is it fun?" He smiles again and nods. "Yup, you should come play it with me, i can teach you" my eyes lit right up. "Okay, hey how about tomorrow, mom said i could hang oout with you and the gang since it's saturday" "Awesome, tomorrow at noon then?" i nod as i went to get my back pack. "Sure thing Yugi, see you later" i said with a wave as i walked out of the room. Without watching where i was going, i suddenly bump into Ushio, He is the head of some group that prevents bullying, but everyone in the school was deathly afraid of him. "Ah, Tara, i heard that someone is bullying you?" he asked with a laugh. "No way, now i have to be getting home!" I snapped as i pushed him to the side and began to run home. _what a freak!_ i thought. Pretty soon i made it home. **

**Later that night i began to webcam chat with Yugi on Skype. "How far into the puzzle did you finish?" He then bent down and lifted it up to show me. "I'm half way through, i just wished i can finish it in just one night, ya know?" i nod. "Hey did you get the new BoA CD yet?" His eyes then lit up. "I LOVE BOA, and yes i did, she is awesome!" I laughed. Yugi always kept me company, even if we're on Skype, he still hangs out with me. "I can't wait to see it finished, i mean, who knows, maybe the spirit will be unlocked!" I said. He smiles and puts the puzzle on the side of his new laptop. "Oh hey, i gotta go, my grandpa has dinner ready" "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" he both then wave at each other and hung up on Skype.**

**The next day Yugi, Joey, Tristian Tea & I went to the mall, and hung around the food court and played duel monsters. "HAH, you loose Joey, and i win!" I said as i won my first game of duel monsters. "Wow, she creamed you man!" "Hey, i'm just a little rusty, thats all!" the blond headed yankee snapped as he nearly punched Tristian. "Wow, you did pretty good for a beginner" said Tea as she gave me a thumbs up. "Yeah, she might loose if she tries playin' Yugi here! "LOL, I agree with that, Yugi is the most well trained duelist here!" He smiles and gave me a high five. Then pretty much after the game we went walking all over the place, and just had a happy dandy time.**

**It is now Monday, and we;re all freaked about Ushio getting on our tails, i ran as fast as i could to class until i saw him step out of my first class. "Ah Tara, i know you have someone bullying you, if you don't tell me the truth, you'll have to pay my 20,000 yen" "WHAT! i don't have 20k to give you!" i pushed him out of the room and slammed it shut. Where in the world am i gonna dig up 20k from? **

**for the rest of the day i was so panniced, i didn't what to do, as i walk out of school to go home i found Joey and Tristian and Yugi laying on the ground, i dropped my things and ran to their aid. "ARE YOU BOYS OKAY!" then Ushio came around the corner chuckling. "Why did you do this? they didn't even bully me" "HA, i had to show that bullying is wrong, so i had to teach them a thing or two" my anger raged, how could do this to my friends? i then stepped in front of them with my arms wide open. "Don't hurt them, hurt me instead!" i said screaming. "Hah, you are such a little girl, you think you can withstand my power?" I was then punched in my stomach and in the head, he was so powerful, i was unable to stand. "Remember this little girl" he said laughing as he walked away. As i look to everyone, mainly Yugi, i saw that he was finished with the puzzle, but he just needed to add the last piece, but i couldn't watch him because i was unconsious. The only thing i could see with my eyes closed was light. And i felt this presence standing over me. "You must wake up Tara" I tried so hard to open my eyes, it was Yugi, but there was something different about him, he seemed more confident, and brave then timid and shy. "Yugi?" He placed a hand on cheek. "Come, you must get to your feet" I tried standing up, as i look to him he had a great feel of strength, and power, and with a glow surrounding his body. "What are you gonna do?" He chuckled softly. "Come with me and you will soon see" He then helped me walk to where we found Ushio standing. "Here, lean on this, it will help you" Even his voice was different, it was deeper, and strong sounding. **

**"So, it's game time!" he said as everything began to change, we all appeared on top of Kaibe Corp. But as i watch closely, i saw they both were tied to rope holding them up on this very big antenna. "What? Yugi, you fool!" "Yo, Ushio, i know you wanted monet fron Tara?" Ushio's eyes then grew big. "What, she brought it? hah well then, hand it over" Yugi then laughs. "Oh how boring, just to hand it over just like that" "What!" **

**"How about it? have a little game with me"**

**"A game?"**

**"Yes, but it isn't any ordinary game, Yami no game, meaning, the shadow game!"**

**"Hah, i win everything, I Ushio accepts"**

**"Impressive Ushio, here we go!" said Yugi as he jumps off of the top of Kaiba corp placing playing cards as he the reached Ushio's level. _what in the world? _i thought as i watched my best friend do what he is doing. even from this distance, i ca still hear what they are saying to one another. "The rules are simple, flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card... The other then goes down, the person thats makes it to the top wins the money" "Hah, then i shall go first" he said as he went for a card, i know that i'm far away from them, but i clearly saw a ten of diamonds. "Ha ha, prepare youself Ygui" he said as he counted to ten while crawling up the buildings dome. "Well, I've got a ten" WHAT!" Yugi then began to walk upwhile holding onto the rope. **

**"2 of spades, i'm catching up!" Yugi laughed. "Well, we can't have that now..." he then picked up a card that i could barely see. "Queen of spades" i saw that Ushio began to loose his cool over the whole battle. **

**"3 of diamonds!"**

**"9 of hearts!"****He**** then began to sweat. Yugi drew another card. "Jack of spades!" he said with his eyes glaring and smiling down to Ushio. I then saw him dangling from the very bottom of the dome. "What's the matter Ushio? Nothing left?" Yugi then smirked. "I'm 1 step away from the prize" _well at least he is winning! _i thought with a smile. "Shut Up!" Ushio screams. "The nest card i pick will turn this around!" to his suprise, he flipped over a joker. "A joker" "Too bad Ushio, a joker is a miss. My Turn" said yugi as he smils in a wicked way. "What, don't screw with me, you fixed this from the beginning!" my friend draw the final card. "Ace of diamonds, victory os mine!" Ushio then raged out of control. "SHUT UP!" he then crawls up the dome of Kaiba corp. "Breaking the rules? if you do that, you'll face something terrible" Ushio made it to the top and pushed Yugi off. "SHUT UP!" He laughs. "I knew you wouldn't obey the rules" Yugi said while floating down with the rope still tide around his waist. "FALL!" he then broke the rope. "YUGI!" I called out my friends name but i did get an answer. "Yes i made it" he said while laugh reaching for the prize at the top. "What is this? it's not money" All of a sudden, a bright ligh came from the dome, it was Ygui, but his eyes were glowing a bright red with an Egyptian eye on his forehead. _it is the spirit of the puzzle! _i thought. I couldn't believe it. "The door of darkness has been opened" Ushion then fall off of the dome and plumits downwards. Then a huge demon like worm then comes up from the water and takes him down whole. As i look out i see Yugi floating my way, he then helps me to my home, but i couldn't wal nor lean. "Yugi i can't do it!" He then places me on the ground, rips his black sleevless shirt and wraps my right knee in it. "You are safe now" he says to me with a smile. This was the most weirdest, most coolest night of my life. "Here" he holds out his hand and helped me up and took me home. Now that Ushio is getting his butt kicked, now we'll have no promlems at school in the morning. "Thank you Yugi, your good friend" He smiles and holds me up-right. I will never forget that weird event! Never...**


End file.
